1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for illuminating faults in a wiring system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for displaying wiring faults in a wiring system.
2. Background
Complex systems, such as modern aircraft, may have tens of miles of wiring. Wires are used to distribute power and/or data to various types of devices in an aircraft. Diagrams illustrating representations of these systems are referred to as schematic diagrams. A schematic diagram may identify the connections and interactions between various devices. The connections between devices, providing flow for power and/or data, are referred to as paths. A path may include any component that connects to a device. These systems of connections and devices may be referred to as wiring systems.
In the aircraft industry, schematic diagrams are used to illustrate devices and the paths connecting various devices in an aircraft. A path may take various forms. For example, a path may be, for example, a wire, a cable, a data cable, an optical cable, or some other suitable component. In electrical wiring diagrams, devices may include, for example, modules, line replaceable units, computers, plugs, switches, buses, power sources, grounds, wires, connectors, and other suitable items included in the path.
A schematic diagram of a wiring system is typically embodied as a set of multiple hard copy drawings. Each of these drawings may present a portion of the overall schematic diagram. Thus, each drawing in a set may include references to other drawings to identify where the portion of the schematic diagram is continued on another drawing.
The use of these types of schematic diagrams may be time-consuming and difficult for a user, such as one from maintenance personnel, when referencing or identifying more than one path. A user manually locates one of the devices in the off drawing references and traces the path to another device through one or more drawings. In addition, many times a device may be illustrated on multiple drawings, such as when the device is included in more than one path. With this situation, a user locates a drawing that includes the desired path associated with the device before identifying each device itself.